My Immortal
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Tu voz me arrebató la cordura que había en mí. Muto Yugi se encuentra con un par de sorpresas dentro de su habitación. Perteneciente a Memorias.


Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean. Bueno esto es como un estiramiento de piernas que tengo. Perteneciente al mundo de Memorias pero, al mismo tiempo, lejano. Creo que le pasará lo mismo que a O'im xD pero bueno, no importa, lo que importa es que disfruten de estas loqueras que tengo.

Total de palabras: 638

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, esto sería un post canon del manga original y no del anime.

* * *

Yugi regresó a casa, quedándose en su habitación, exhausto. Sus pensamientos y despedidas se habían ido con el Rompecabezas cuando este había caído, sus lágrimas pararon cuando le vio partir. Estaba pensando y pensando en todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivió junto al alma del faraón Atem, quien era su _oscuridad_.

Sabía perfectamente que aquel ser no era lo que demostraba. Era una máscara, un engaño. Sí, al inicio fue un implacable justiciero de aquellos que querían abusar de él o de sus amigos pero, poco a poco, fue abriéndose paso para él. Exclusivamente para él.

Era demasiado huraño al principio, seco, distante pero se permitió conocerlo tras los acontecimientos del Reino de los Duelistas. ¡Había llegado tan lejos como para prometerle algo! Aquel ser extraño, distante, frío para muchos.

Su tacto era un halo fantasmal. Había _calor_ que le dejaba una presencia, una esencia de lo que era aquella alma perdida. Los abrazos que le dio durante aquel mes antes de la Batalla Ceremonial, la _calidez_ con la que dijo su nombre. Había un sabor amargo en él pero también un toque dulce. Su voz tranquila pero seria, esa _sonrisa_ de lado a lado.

¿Cuánto duraría el sufrir? Le habían arrancado un pedazo importante de su alma. Aquella oscuridad que aprendió a querer como a un amigo más. Le iluminó el ser de esa manera. El miedo que tuvo comenzó a enterrarlo, comenzó a ver que él era más bien un ente con problemas y mucho, muchísimo _miedo_ de todo lo que conllevaba responder la pregunta más básica pero también la más difícil: _¿Quién soy?_

Se levantó a regañadientes, recordándose que debía sacar lo poco que le quedaba en la pequeña bolsa donde llevó los artículos del milenio que, ahora, yacían perdidos para siempre. _Sellados_ porque eran innecesarios ya. La tomó, sorprendiéndose enormemente de encontrar la cajita dorada con la que toda su aventura comenzó. La destapó, completamente curioso. Dentro yacía un solitario deck.

Eso le despertó una especie de decepción, pensando que su abuelo o alguien más, había metido el suyo, el deck del duelista silencioso. Levantó la primera carta, encontrándose al Mago Oscuro. Revisó cada una de ellas, las cuarenta cartas… era el de Atem.

Nervioso, volvió a acomodarlo y la tapó, guardándola en el lugar más recóndito de su habitación: el armario. Allí le buscó un lugar y la dejó, alterado. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿No se suponía que estarían perdidas esas cartas? ¿Qué fueron selladas junto al usuario? También se cuestionaba el hecho de continuar con aquel constante recuerdo doloroso del inicio y también fin de su amistad.

Se mordió el labio cuando sintió que le temblaba. Algún día vería de nuevo aquellas cartas pero no con dolor, se esperanzaba con que un día las viera como un buen recuerdo, el recuerdo del viejo amigo que tuvo algún tiempo. Tomó la mochila, escuchando un tintinar metálico. Metió la mano encontrando el _cartucho_ en el que aparecía el nombre de Atem.

Lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, inconsciente de ellas. Recordando la dura pelea que tuvo contra Bakura con tal de encontrarlo, el problema que tuvieron para encontrar a Atem y salvarlo de Zorc, haciendo que el nombre apareciera en el cartucho mediante sus pensamientos… debería no existir pero lo hacía. ¿Qué habría pasado después de combinar a los Dioses? No lo podría saber y Atem no le dijo nada.

Y en aquellos momentos no importaba, solo se tiró en la cama, apretando aquel pedazo de metal entre sus dedos, llorando. Llorando y pidiendo por un poco de consuelo al alma que ahora estaba en donde pertenecía.

Con aquello protegido en su puño, es que se quedó dormido, siendo vigilado por un ser de antiguas ropas y con un largo deje culpable mientras el verdadero _otro yo_ del chiquillo iba al pasado. Era extraño.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les gustara. ¿Algún comentario?


End file.
